Yukimura Rekka
Yukimura Rekka (烈火幸村) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. “Howl! Cry! Dragon Of Flames! Become a blade that cuts away all! Soul Burst Activate!” "'Fire up... Ferocious dragon! With your hot soul... Become a flame that pierces the heavens! I summon... The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu!" Appearance Yukimura is a boy with grey-ish green eyes and multi-colored spiked hair. It is primarily red, with orange in the front. He wears a bright blue shirt with yellow trim around it and blue shorts. Over his shirt is a red and white jacket, with black trim. He wears fingerless gloves. He also has a black and white headband. Personality Yukimura is passionate about Battle Spirits, and a skilled player. He is always looking for a good match, and will travel around to find one. He also has a sense of justice. When battling, Yukimura prefers to make the spirits fight against each other, thus uses a deck based around Clash. Biography Yukimura is a card battler traveling around looking for opponents. His companion is a girl named Kanna Kuroda. He wants to rule the Battle Spirits World. Despite not being famous as an S-Class battler, he has a personal machine for battle. Yukimura witnessed a battle between Sasuke Akatsuki and Nagayori Akai. After the battle, Nagayori stole Sasuke's deck. Believing the deck was the life of a card battler, this angered Yukimura. He then challenged Nagayori himself, and won Sasuke's deck back. This impressed Nagayori's boss, Toshiie, who then challenged Yukimura himself. Yukimura also defeated Toshiie. However, he didn't consider it a real win, because he couldn't defeat Toshiie's key spirit. Later, Yukimura was challenged by both Souun Gunjou and Kanetsugu Houryokun, who were interested in him for beating Toshiie. He first faced Souun, but it took the power of his key spirit to win against her. Then, he had an even closer battle with Kanetsugu. He won, but Kanetsugu didn't even use his key spirit. Yukimura eventually explains to Sasuke and his friends about his reasons for wanting to rule the world. It was because of a friend he once had, Nobu, whom he saw as an older brother. Nobu became his master in Battle Spirits. However, one day Nobu disappeared, and so Yukimura wanted to do something to get his attention, in hopes they could meet again. Yukimura gives Sasuke Sengoku-Gurendragon, explaining that Sasuke needs a key card to base his deck around if he wants to become stronger. Toshi later challenges Yukimura to a reamatch, which would revolve around their key spirits facing off. Yukimura is worried about how to do this, as Souldragon's LV3 BP is weaker than Toshi's brave spirit. After having a match with Hanzou Hyakki, he gains more confidence, realizing that he can win using his own style. Yukimura begins intense training with Sasuke. The training involves an endless battle, where he keeps taking lives. This is tolling on his body. However, he chose to do this because of something Nobu told him in the past. Keep standing no matter how many times you lose, and it will make you stronger. Still, the ninja kids knew this wasn't the greatest idea, and wanted to help. They and Kanna searched for a card which would also make Souldragon stronger after it rises from a fall. When the new card was delivered to him, Yukimura made it to his match with Toshi in the nick of time. He drew his new burst card at the last moment, and won the match. Thus, Toshi accepted him as the best red battler, at least temporarily. At the final of the Musashi match to decide the strongest, Yukimura lost to Kanetsugu, the loss had a huge impact on him, but with Toshi's help, he was able stand back up once more, at the same time, he received The SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon from Kanna. After that day, Yukimura and others started searching for a soul burst that fit Muramasa-Dragon perfectly with little success.He then meets Katsuie and Ichi Tenm, a who had the perfect soul burst. Yukimura asked her for it and Ichi Tenma agreed, but on the condition of a battle with each others card on the line. After a battle against Katsuie with Muramasa-Dragon on the line, he won and received the soul burst: The FlameDragonKatana Onimaru. After spending a long time editing the deck, he had a match with Toshi to test it out. He then challenged Kanetsugu for a re-match, in which Yukimura won by using the soul burst direct brave. Later, Yukimura was approached by children from Musashi, who told him about the bad things Kanetsugu, Ranmaru and Toukichirou were doing. Yukimura was surprised by Kanetsugu's behaviour (not knowing he was actually just a pawn) and decides to help by defeating him again. He plans to get Toshi and Souun as allies. Yukimura and the others soon learn fro Hanzou that Kanetsugu is innocent. However, they still must stop the other two, and the apparent wire-puller behind them. Souun is able to beat Toukichirou, and Toshi defeats Ranmaru. Then, the wire-puller appears. He is the Dairokuten Maou, who also wishes to rule the world. Disapproving of his methods, Yukimura challenges him. He is easily defeated, due to the powerful Six Heaven's Rush effect. Upset by his defeat, Yukimura goes training alone, by climbing a mountain. He comes back, determined to face off against Dairokuten Maou again, in the recently announced national tournament. Yukimura intended to form a team with Toshi, but unbeknownst to him, Toshi was defeated by Kanetsugu, and decided to leave town. He told Yukimura he would be waiting for him in the finals. Instead, Yukimura teamed with Kanetsugu and Souun. They began training, and finally registered for the Warring States Championship. Before the tournament began, however, Yukimura entered in a Gunslinger alone, and won 100 matches in a row. He was awarded with a new X-Rare card, The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu. Using this card, Yukimura defeated his first opponent, Yoshihiro Ushio, in the opening round. Deck He uses a red deck. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia *He is named after the Japanese samurai warrior Sanada Yukimura. Appearances Battle Spirits Burning Soul (anime) Battle Spirits Burning Soul (manga) Battle Spirits New Years Special Gallery YukimuraRekka001.png Yukimura Rekka.png Yukimura001.jpg Battle Spirits.png Yukimura Rekka 02.png YUKIMURA AND FLAME KATANA.PNG|Yukimura When Activate Soul Burst Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 09.49.51.png|Better quality of Yukimura When Activate Soul Burst SHOW ME THAT TURE CLASH.jpg YUKIMURA MANGA.jpg|Yukimura In Manga BURNING SOUL POSTER.jpg|Saikyou Jump Special Poster YUKIMURA AND GINTOKI.PNG|Yukimura and Gintoki(Form Gintama) Category:Battle Spirits Burning Soul characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Battlers